An Odd Vacation
by FanFicGirl10987
Summary: It seems like everyone is going to the beach for vacation this year. The Lyoko Warriors, The X-Men, S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents, and even The Turtles. Unfortunately for them their enemies aren't going to let them enjoy their vacations. They now must team up to save the entire world. Can they do it? (Warning! OCs used greatly!)
1. Turtle Vacation

**This is my first four-way crossover! If you don't like it, please don't review. I'm open to any ideas though! Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. I only own my OC Alex.**

* * *

_**1. Turtle Vacation**_

Alex stepped through the blue portal in the lair. She was wearing a pink spagetti strap, blue shorts, and pink flip flops. She was carrying a bag in her right hand. "I'm ready for vacation," Alex said putting her bag down.

"Glad you could make it. How'd your friends take you leaving?" Leo asked.

"I didn't tell them," Alex replied simply.

"What are we waiting for?" Mikey question running up to them. "Let's get this vaca started!"

"So where are we going this year?" Alex asked them.

"The beach. I'm not too big on the idea either, but it was Mikey's turn to pick," Raph replied.

"We're actually going to the beach? Finally!" Alex cheered.

"Also Donny said he had a surprise for us. Something about blending in," Leo told her.

"Where is Donny anyway?" Mikey wondered.

Donny rushed over to the four with something in his hands. "They're done," he said.

"And what are they?" Raph questioned.

"They're a special kind of device that can scramble your molicules to make you appear..." Donny was cut off.

"Blah, blah, blah! English Donny!" Alex growled.

"It's like a disguise. It'll make us look normal," he informed them.

"That's got to be your most useful device yet," Leo told him.

Donny gave everyone a device. They looked like watches. He handed the last one to Alex. "Why do I need one?" Alex asked.

"Just in case. Like say Shredder sees you. He knows what you look like," Donny replied.

Alex put the watch on and pushed a button. Her brown hair turned black, and her green eyes turned blue. "Well? Is this better?" she asked.

"I guess it's the best we're getting from you," Donny told her.

The Turtles all put on their watch. They pushed buttons and appeared human. Leo had brown hair and blue eyes, and his skin was tanned. He wore a blue shirt, denim shorts, and black tennis shoes. Mikey had blond hair and blue eyes, and his skin was pale. He wore an orange sleeveless shirt, black shorts, and white basketball shoes.

Raph had red hair and green eyes, his skin was slightly tanner than Mikey's. He wore a red tank top, light green shorts, and blue shoes. Donny had black hair and brown eyes, and his skin was slightly paler than Leo's. He wore a dark purple shirt, black jean shorts, and brown shoes.

"Wow," Alex said in amazement. "Your devices actually work perfectly. You can't even tell your turtles."

"We look so awesome!" Mikey exclaimed.

"Let's go," Leo said. They all rushed out of the lair.


	2. Summer Break

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko. If I did then Code Lyoko Evolution would be a lot better and more like the original.**

* * *

The Lyoko Warriors met up outside of the school. They each had a suitcase in their hands. "I can't wait to get to the beach!" Yumi said excitedly.

"I know. It would be our first vacation together," Ulrich added.

"So which beach are we going to again?" Aelita asked.

"It's a nice beach in America. Somewhere in a state called New York," Jeremy replied.

"Well I don't know about you guys, but a nice time at the beach is just what I need after all the homework and school stuff," Odd said.

"You mean the homework you never do?" Meya asked.

"Yeah that homework," Odd replied.

The group walked out the gates and began walking down the sidewalk. "You know I still can't believe our parents agreed to this," Yumi said.

"Yeah," Ulrich agreed. "Sometimes they can barely trust us."

"Well I'm not surprised. My parents would agree on anything if it meant making me happy," Meya told them.

"And my parents are too busy to care. As long as I return afterwards I'm fine," Odd added.

"You didn't you even ask them, did you?" Ulrich questioned.

"You guys know me so well," Odd replied.

They arrived at the airport and got on their plane. "I'm gonna take a nice cat nap," Meya told them, laying back in her seat.

"That's a great idea," Odd agreed.

Jeremy quickly checked his computer. No activated towers. Even though Xana was defeated last month, he still checked everyday. Jeremy pushed a button and shut his laptop. Knowing them, something was bound to happen.

* * *

It was a seven hour flight. The Lyoko Warriors finally arrived in America. They left he airport and stood in awe by the city. "This is amazing," Meya sighed.

"Yeah. I hope our hotel is good too," Jeremy said.

The group walked down the street until they reached a hotel. It looked four star, at least. They headed inside and checked in. They split to heir two rooms. "Tomorrow at the beach is gonna be awesome," Yumi said.

"I can't wait," Aelita told them.


	3. Spidey's Great Idea

**Sorry I haven't updated. It's not like I'm having writers block because I'm on like, chapter 10... **

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle, Code Lyoko, or Ultimate Spider-Man! I do however own Alex, Meya, and Brigette. Kat is owned by madi51000.**_

* * *

Spider-Man must have ran the coarse a billion times. Agent Collson was still unimpressed. "Can I join the others now?" Spider-Man asked.

Agent Collson sighed. "I guess it wouldn't hurt for you to take a break. You have five minutes."

Spider-Man ran into the main ops room. "What took you so long SM?" Energy Girl asked.

"I don't know. Usually Collson doesn't run me that hard," Spider-Man replied.

"Maybe he just noticed how lame you are," Nova commented.

"Can it Bucket Head," Spider-Man mumbled.

"Maybe we could all just use a break," White Tiger suggested.

"That's a great idea," Power Man agreed.

"A day off would be a great benafit," Iron Fist said.

"Okay. Where are we going?" Wildkat asked.

"The beach," Spider-Man told them. "A day at the beach would be great."

"As long as it isn't on an abandoned island," Nova retorted.

"That was your idea," White Tiger reminded him.

"Don't remind me," Nova muttered.

"So it's settled. We're going to the beach," Power Man informed them.

"So Energy Girl, will you be all right with that?" Iron Fist asked.

"As long as I stay in my human form and do not go completely underwater," Energy Girl replied.

"Now we just need to get it approved by Directer Fury," White Tiger said, standing up.

* * *

"Denied," Fury said, slamming his hands onto the table.

"Come on Fury! We need a vacation," Spider-Man begged.

"No. What if something happens?" Fury asked.

"Then we will stop what we are doing and go on the mission," Energy Girl told him.

"You can't have us work all the time without some kind of break. Even if we're only at the beach for an hour," Power Man told him.

"Please," White Tiger pleaded.

Fury thought about it for a moment. He sighed in defeat. "Fine. Tomorrow you can go to the beach," he gave in. The team cheered. "But!" Fury snapped. "If anything happens you come back to fix it. No exceptions!"

"That's optional right?" Wildkat asked.

"No," Fury growled.

"Okay just checking," Wildkat defended. 'It's optional.'

"We understand. Thank you," Iron Fist said. The team left for school.

"You know. I'm gonna end up regretting that," Fury mumbled to himself.

* * *

Peter and Brigette were in the hallway. Peter opened his locker and grabbed a few books. "I cannot believe we actually get a vacation," Brigette said to him.

"I know right. I'm surprised Fury agreed to it," Peter told her.

"He is not all bad. You just need to know how to get onto his happy side," Brigette said.

"Brige, it's good side. Not happy side," Peter informed her.

"Oh. I am still getting use to most phrases," Brigette said in embarrassment.

"And contractions?" Peter asked.

"I have told you. Energy Beings cannot hear contractions. If you cannot hear it, you cannot say it," Brigette reminded him.

"Right," Peter muttered. The two headed to class. They met up with Ava, Kat, Sam, Danny, and Luke before going into the classroom.

* * *

**Yay! I'd break down the fourth wall but I'll save that until after I introduce everyone. Review!**


End file.
